


Joining The Nest

by CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC/pseuds/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't do anything. All he could do was stare as the vampire opened his wrist with one quick bite, dripped the blood into his hands and forced the poison down Cas' throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, this will possibly be a multi-chapter fic.

The first thing Dean noticed was the smell... The rotting, putrid metallic tinge that could only mean blood. And it burnt his nose, or was it the steady stream of blood dripping out of it? Next was the pounding on his forehead, the tightness which indicated that a considerably big bruise was forming... He had a bruise?  
He had been hit?  
He had been hit.  
How? Why? Dean went to hold his head but didn't get very far, his arms were stuck.  
Dean opened his eyes slowly and as his fuzzy vision sharpened he realised what predicament he was in. He pulled his arms more violently and the clang of chains echoed throughout the room. A room that had blood splattered up the walls and more chains hanging from the ceiling, each rusted and most dinted and broken. All except the ones that had Dean pinned to the wall, great.  
What had happened? He'd been on a hunt... But how had he ended up chained to a wall, and not in the kinky way?

.oO0 Earlier in the day 0Oo.

"Dean, so, get this, there have been numerous disappearances and murders in Elk City." Sam said as he dumped himself down in a chair opposite the elder, sleeping Winchester.  
Dean groaned and pretended to be asleep, "Probably just regular problems the local sheriff can sort out."  
Sam laughed slightly, "Not if the sheriff is locked up on the murder charge."  
Dean raised his brow but still didn't get up. "Happens more than you think, Sammy." He turned away from his younger brother trying in vain to get back to sleep.  
"Yeah, defiantly." Sam looked at his computer again. "They always drain the victim of their blood."  
Dean stretched and sat up in his seat. "That's not normal."  
Sam immediately turned to Dean, sporting one of his bitch faces and sighed overdramatically, "You think?"

Sam looked back to his laptop and carried on reading through the article.  
"The quiet town of Elk City, Kansas, has been shaken by the recent development in the disappearances of a few of the locals. Sheriff Tony Grayson is now being held under suspicion of kidnapping and charged with murder of Jessi Blake; one of the people who has disappeared."  
All Sam got in response was a grunt and the sound of snoring. In return, Sam kicked Dean. "Did you even listen?"  
Dean jumped with a snort, "Yes, yeah, I heard. People disappeared, people died. Usual Tuesday."  
"It sounds like our type of thing." Sam said with annoyance edging is voice.

"What sounds like your type of thing?" Came a tired voice.  
Cas walked over to the table, his eyes had bags under them and even though he was an angel, he looked as though he could really use a good nights sleep.  
"Good morning, Cas." Dean mumbled as he cracked open a beer that had been left on the table from the night prior.  
Cas gave a disapproving look at Deans decision for breakfast. "Really?"  
Dean frowned and stared at the beer bottle, then back to Cas. "Oh well, it's 6:00pm somewhere." He took a swig of his beer.  
"Cas, you should really get some sleep." Sam said, not turning around. "I can practically hear your lack of sleep."  
"You cannot hear a persons lack of sleep." Cas stated, sporting his signature wince and tilt of the head.

.oO00Oo.

Dean slammed his head on the wall in frustration, he had been on a hunt. And by the way he remembered, it was fanged and blood sucky. Vampires. God, Dean hated vampires; always messy to kill.  
If he was on a hunt, where was Sam? Dean was just casually chained to a wall and he couldn't see Sam anywhere. Maybe Sam was in a worried and brotherly panic whilst frantically searching for him in every nook and cranny...  
Yeah, likely.  
But Sam would be looking for him, and that was one thing to keep in mind.

.oO00Oo.

"Alright, Elk City, lovely quiet town with residence of around 350. And if you look to your left-" Dean received an elbow to the chest by Sam.  
"Would you shut up? We don't need a running commentary filled with all the facts that you read on Wikipedia."  
Dean just laughed at his brothers annoyance and carried on driving around, scoping the place out.  
"Its only a one nest of vamps, should be a day job, get this done, get out because from what I know, there aren't any motels here..." Dean sighed, his commentary coming to an end.  
"It will be a simple job." Cas said from the back.  
Dean frowned a bit, he had been highly opposed letting Cas come on this hunt, what with him sick with the spell that Rowena had put on him. But Cas just wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"Well, we can hope so." Sam said with a small smile.  
Dean turned Baby down a road labelled as 'Marion Street' and parked up. "Alright, Cas and I will scope the area out, Sammy, you go and talk to Sheriff Grayson's wife, find out anything unusual, other than the fact that he is - most likely - a vampire."  
"Got it, Fred Jones." Sam had a little smirk as he got out the car and walked off down the street the Sheriffs former residence.  
Dean frowned a bit as his mind ticked away, "I am not Fred, Shaggy!" He shouted in retort.

.oO00Oo.

Cas went with him... Oh, god.  
"Cas." Deans voice refused to work.  
"Cas!" The second attempt echoed through the room.  
Dean pulled frantically, the chains not breaking, only making an annoying jingling noise as the hit together. Dean had to get out, Cas could be in trouble. 

Dean ceased struggling when a loud click was heard, a heavy door swung open in the shadows of the further reaches of the room and in strode a man. He had a wide smirk on his face. Dean wanted to punch it off. And he had blood covering his face and Dean would bet the bunker that is wasn't the mans own.  
The vampire threw something forwards and it landed with a painful thud on the floor.  
Cas.  
Dean stared down at the unconscious and bleeding form before him, and then looked over to the vampire with pure hatred. "You sonofabitch!" He shouted.  
The vampire stepped forwards into the space in front of Dean, blocking Cas from view. He laughed and licked his lips, taking some of the blood with it.  
"Now, your boyfriends blood is amazing." He said, basking in the leftover taste.  
Dean ignored the relationship assumption and stared daggers into the vampire, "I'll kill you." He growled.  
"Oh, you wont kill me. You kinda cant, you're chained to a wall if you didn't notice."

Deans mind was racing, Cas was helpless and Dean was powerless to help him. The vampire spun on his heels and knelt slowly down to the angel.  
"You drink from him again and I'll-"  
"What makes you think I'll drink from him?" The vampire laughed and it sent cold shivers down Deans spine. "No, it's quite the opposite. He," He gesture to Cas, "Will drink from you."  
The colour flowed out of Dean face and left it a white sheet, "No, let him go. Turn me, not him."  
Cas groaned slightly and the vampire looked back to him, "You've been a vampire before, you know you can fight it, but Castiel, he will make a very interesting addition to the nest."

The vampire didn't waste much time.  
Dean was chained to the wall and could do nothing to stop the vampire throwing Cas to the ground, disorientating him some more. And he couldn't stop the nauseating crack that followed, nor could he stop the vampire slitting his wrist, drawing blood, and forcing it into Cas' mouth.


	2. Poisons Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood in Cas' system takes immediate effect and Cas... He cant fight this... He's barely an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long long over due chapter 2  
> From now on I'll focus on the stories I have currently, get the next chapters out for them.  
> I'll try to work on a few more through this week but with school work it may not happen till next week, you know how it is, work before play... *sighs*  
> I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading!

Cas tried to pull away, Dean could see this, he practically watched Cas' dazed look change into one of muted horror, but with the mix of the disorientation from the head injury; which was bloody and broken even from where Dean was, would have killed any other mortal man, and the temptation of blood on his lips... He just couldn't stop it, he couldn't do anything.

Dean knew all about what Cas was going through, every detail because it had happened to himself. He remembered the initial shock of actually being held down long enough for the vamp to get the blood into his mouth, but also how great the rush was...  
Dean never dared to admit that though, but as soon as he had the first taste of the vampires blood he wanted more. And he would have taken more if that damn blood sucker that had turned him hadn't walked away... That was the whole temptation of being a vampire.

Think of it as if you never ate pie before: you had just tried your first piece and you loved it, so you wanted to try more flavours and fillings. Change pie to blood and that's a fifth of what vampirism is like.

The temptation, the craving, the urge, it takes over everything, it becomes a primary part of your personality. You feed. Nothing more nothing less. Once the blood is in your system there's nothing you can do to stop it. Other than either physically resisting the urge which was near impossible or the Campbell family cure, but that relied on the person not feeding and currently Dean wasn't in any position to be helping Cas, what with being chained to the wall and all.

"Cas, look at me." Dean tried, pulling against the chains. No change.   
Dean watched silently as Cas visibly relaxed, his eyes were slightly glazed over as if the fact that he was consuming vampire blood didn't faze him anymore. Like it was just a novelty.   
"Cas, listen to me." Dean ground out over the audible dripping noise the blood made.   
Cas had come around a little more, the blood was like a small shot of adrenaline and he was feeling the effects. Cas tried to sit up, tried to move away but he couldn't physically bring himself to do either.

"That's right, Castiel." The vampire whispered.  
Drip.   
Drip.  
Drip.  
"Take all you want." The vamp held the back of Cas' head and lifted it up slightly to aid with the process. Cas didn't protest.  
"Dammit, Cas, snap out of it, kill the bitch!" Dean shouted, he only received a pissed look from the vampire.  
"Dont listen to the hunter, listen to me," He cooed. "Take more, you know you want to, why resist?"

Dean was going to scoff, he was going to say: 'Cas wont listen to you, you fanged skank.' But he was not ready for was the blood to run clear from his face. Cas' hands reached up slowly and they gripped the vampires arm, but instead of pushing it away... He brought it to his mouth and drank directly.  
Now filling the air was the strong smell of iron and copper and the sound of blood pouring from the open wound and into Cas' mouth.  
"Cas..?" Dean watched his friend completely overtaken with need for the red liquid his mouth over the open wound, barely himself anymore and it hadn't even been a minute before he had gotten his first taste...

Dean yanked his arms and the chains rattled. Again he pulled forward and they still didn't shift. Again and again until an new sound joined, a small creak, nothing much. But from previous experiences with chains it meant that the panel of metal that was connecting the chain to the wall was coming loose. Finally!

"Alright then, Castiel," The vampire said in a tone that made Dean want to retch.   
"Im going to leave but Dean will keep you company, right?" The vampire looked up with a wide grin. He had won and he knew it.  
Cas let go unwillingly, and watched quietly as the vampire walked briskly to the door at the other side of the room and looked back at the scene.   
"Great to finally meet you, Dean Winchester." He mocked then turned and left.

Dean took a quick look at the chains that held his arms in place and followed them up to where metal met wall, sure enough one of the screws that held it had been pulled free of the wall. Dean reached up and took hold of a screw and started working it out.   
"Cas?" Dean questioned, though Cas showed no sign that he had heard his name being called.  
"It's okay, man, we'll get out of this, we'll get you cured, just..." Dean voice failed slightly. "Just don't feed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about what you thought of this chapter and would you read if I made it into a full fic?  
> Have a great day!
> 
> Cas,

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story?  
> Well, you're reading this which means you got through the story! (You could have skipped the story and just read the notes, dont know why but maybe)  
> Please comment whether you liked it or not, constructive criticism! And if you would like me to carry on the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cas,


End file.
